


Ne Comedas

by OneShot_TS__Sama



Series: SuperHannibal [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Confused Sam Winchester, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dean and Will are BFF's, F/M, Human Trafficking, Implied Mpreg, Jack Crawford Being an Asshole, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal Lecter, Multi, Protective Dean Winchester, Smitten Hannibal Lecter, Wendigo Hannibal Lecter, Wendigo Will Graham, some relationships happen later, sort of..
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneShot_TS__Sama/pseuds/OneShot_TS__Sama
Summary: "Umm Dean we just passed the motel." Sam watched as they passed said motel. The corner of Deans mouth turned up into a small smile giving Sam a heavy pat on the shoulder."My friend out here in Baltimore said that we can stay with him. He doesn't mind, plus it would be good for you two to meet." That friend's house turned out to be a mansion fit for a king and didn't suit the Impala in its driveway. And his friend happened to be a puppy-eyed man married to a Cannibal.AKA Dean met Will while Sam was at Stanford. Dean saved Will from other hunters and they are BFF's now. Hannibal doesn't like it though, those Winchester boys quite are rude.





	1. Salve vetus amicus

Sam could still feel his blood pumping in cold night air long after the werewolf had fallen to the ground, the only sounds that could be heard were the few cars passing the house that the werewolf decided to claim as his own and deans out of breath laughter as he slumped down onto one of the sofas that weren't stained in the now deceased werewolf blood. "Well that was unexpected," Dean stated as he tossed his gun carelessly onto the coffee table along with the werewolf draped over it. 

"What were you expecting? That he would be alone?" He replied joining Dean on the couch. Not only was there the werewolf in front of them but there was also the three others, one downstairs where Dean and him snuck in, and two in the upstairs. 

Dean shrugged " Would have been a nice change for once." 

"We should probably head out before the neighbors decided that the sound of howling wolves isn't usual for them." He said standing up and retrieving both of their guns. 

"Whatever you say, Sammy." The faint sound of a buzz going off came from deans pocket, pulling it out and answering it with a grunt of "Dean Winchester here." but that grunt and disgruntled look on his face morphed into a smile.

"Will! How have you been?" He turned his back to Sam. Who was this Will guy, a fellow hunter perhaps? Why hadn't he heard of him before now? Sam was around Dean almost 24/7 so when did he have time to meet new people without him, maybe the bar perhaps but Dean wouldn't have given him his number to the hunting phone, so maybe from a job. What job had Dean done that Sam wasn't around for though?

"Up in Baltimore? Wow, you're really moving up in the world, hows the little Bambi doing by the way and Winston?" Sam was pulled back to reality listening in on Deans phone call while all the while trying to appear as not eavesdropping. Walking into the werewolves kitchen Sam gathered rags hoping to wipe up most of the physical evidence and anything that could lead back to them, the last thing they need is the law focusing on them again. 

"We aren't too far, we could drive by and take a look." There was a pause in their conversation, probably Will responding " Really it isn't a big deal. Ok just send me the address already." Dean let out a small laugh. 

" M'k see ya soon." Dean hung up the phone and slipped it back into its rightful pocket. Turning back to him he shrugged "How do you feel about heading down to Baltimore?" 

"Was that a job call? Do have another job down there?" 

"Maybe, a friend of mine down there works as a profiler for the FBI and thinks something is up." He shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal to have a friend in the FBI. 

Deciding questions could wait until they were on the road he gave a soft nudge to the foot hanging off the coffee table that had seen better days than supporting a werewolf's corpse "So are we heading out now or what? We should torch these bodies at least before we go right?" 

Dean gave the corpse a once over before turning back to him "Do we still have the cooler in the back?"

** Will ** 

The students filed out of the room, most of them barely giving an ounce of acknowledgment. The first week after the 'incident' as he had taken to calling it, the students were floundering over each other to ask questions. After a week he guessed most of them have caught onto the fact it wasn't something he wanted to talk about. Collecting his books hoping to at least beat most of the traffic out and get home to his pack as soon as possible. As luck would have it, it wasn't on his side like always. 

"Will I was hoping to catch you before you left." Jacks voice loud and domineering as usual matched the sound of his footsteps echoing off the walls. Will could pretty much smell the decay off his body, must have been spending time with the latest body. 

"And here I was hoping you wouldn't" Never taking his eyes off of Jacks' chin avoiding eyecontact as he straightened himself out. Jack didn't seem to let this deter him, in fact, he seemed to take it as a joke letting out a little huff which would be a laugh coming from Jack as far as anyone was considering. 

"I wanted you to look at a case for me if you don't mind." Will stiffened just thinking about the audacity of the man before him, to come and ask him for help after all that he did to him and his Pack. 

"I do mind, now if you will excuse me I need to get home." Trying to move past Jack was useless, Jack just used his extra body mass to block his way. 

"You have seen the news recently, haven't you? There are people missing, every day there are more and more. Bodies left after home invasions to kidnap individuals." Jack growled shoving the manila folder he had tucked under his arm against Wills' chest. He had seen the news, in fact, he did find it odd himself, they were random attacks leaving some dead in their home while others missing. Sometimes a few missing from each home, but none of them had any connections that Will could see. 

Tentatively taking the fold he slipped it into his bad alongside his books "I will take a look at it but-"Jacks' face had steadily grown more confident if the slight twitch upwards from his lips were any indications "I want to be able to consult someone who might have more insight to this than me." He started folding his arms moving his eyes from Jacks' chin to his nose. 

Jack seemed to be weighing his options but his mind didn't seem to dwell long before he let out a growl of a "yes" 

"I will let you know what I think Jack, but for now I need to get home." When he tried to step around him this time Jack didn't stop him. He made it all the way to the door before Jack in his more quiet and solemn voice that was saved for a few said the last words Will wanted to hear from his mouth "I am sorry about what you have to go through because of Hannibal." 

Not trusting himself to not say anything extreme that could cost him his Job he walked out of his classroom heading for the parking lot, he was lucky as it was to keep his job after being found innocent and not a contributor to Hannibals. 

He pulled out his phone and scrolled down to the unnamed contact he had saved and memorized, with a slight smile he hit the call button. A rough voice answered with a simple "Dean Winchester here." 

"Hey Dean its Will, like you know Will Graham."


	2. Depellendos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sammy are driving down to Baltimore to meet Will. Thing is Dean as some explaining to do, like for one the organs in the back seat of the car.

** Dean **

Dean could barely keep a smile off of his face driving his baby down the road heading towards Baltimore. Damn it had been a few years since he had last seen Will, he had tried to keep in contact as much as possible but with saving the world and hunting it didn't leave much room for sitting down and having a beer with the guy. Sure they text every few months but as of lately Will had kept to himself and replies were shorter if there were any. 

ACDC's tunes blasted through baby but he could see Sam was struggling to not ask questions. "Alright, Sammy lets hear it." 

"So Will, when did you meet him?" Sam asked turning towards him.

Drumming his fingers across the wheel he smiles picturing the day he had met Will " I met him a little while after you left for Stanford. He profiles for the FBI and one of the cases he was working on turned out to be the case I was working on. Of course, he didn't know it was a demon doing the killings and some rogue hunters weren't helping the situation what so ever but he knew something was different about this case. He's kind of special that way. "

"Dude you can't go around calling people special!" Sam interrupted him.

"No not that kind of special Sammy, I mean the Special like he had a gift. He called it empathy, he could somehow I don't know become the killers in his mind. Anyway, we crossed paths and help each other out and as it turns out he needed more help then he realized." Deans voice went softer, it wasn't fair to Will what had happened. Not like Dean could change anything but it didn't mean it made him feel any less useless than before. 

"Okay, and you two just hit it off?" Sam asked disbelievingly.

"Is it that hard to believe? I mean sure he thought I was crazy and everything but in the end, he had more than enough evidence proving that I was right and that monsters were real." Dean could recall the look of disbelief on Will's face when he came face to face with his first Demon. "He's a really cool guy once you catch onto his almost silent and always sarcastic humor that he has and can look past dog hair." 

"So can I ask my next question?"

"Shoot."

"What are the Organs in the Cooler for, like seriously Dean Werewolf Organs?!"

Dean paused a moment trying to figure out how to phrase his next wordings carefully enough that Sam won't go off hunting Will before they have even properly met. "You know how there was that group of vampires we met once, the ones that drank cattle blood and were cool enough?" He asked and Sam responds with a nod gesturing him to continue on " And we have met other creatures and monsters who weren't too bad right?"

"Dean what are you trying to tell me?"

"Dammit Sammy, Will's not all the way human exactly." He came out and said it as it is, might as well get it over with beforehand. 

Sammy's mouth hung slightly ajar but he quickly righted it "I thought you said he didn't know about the monster world, at least that was the vibe I was getting from how you met."

"Personally I blame Hannibal-"

"Hannibal?" Sam interrupted.

"His partner, husband whatever they are now I don't know. Thing is Will didn't know but Hannibal did because they were the same species, that was the other thing Will needed my help for." Dean finished through his hands up briefly before placing them back on the steering wheel. 

"And the Organs, or do I dare to ask?" 

He let out a cough "Well, they tend to, umm eat them?" He phrased it like a question but he knew Sammy got the message loud and clear. 

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose closing his eyes as if trying to sort things out. Sure his and Wills friendship wasn't the most conventional of relationships between a hunter and a creature but he sometimes forgot what Will was because he wasn't raised to be that. He was raised to be a kind man who wanted to save lives and FBI agent but couldn't because of the way he thought. He saw a lot of Sammy in Will a defiant guy who went out and did what his heart has set out to do, not caring what others thought about it. 

"Dean, we are visiting your not only a monster but a Cannibalistic friend? How can you even think about befriending something like that! I mean what is he even?!" Sam asked as he laughed although his bitch face was still stuck on there. 

"Yes Yes we are visiting my friend, when have we done anything normal. And I also don't believe it is me who should tell you what he is without you meeting him first. " Dean let that finish their conversations, for now, he would let Sam meet Will and gain his own opinion of the man. Dean would be the first to admit that he didn't trust Will at first after what they now refer to as the 'incident' occurred but slowly and surely he learned to look at Will the same way as before. Sam seemed to have gotten the message and turned to watch the few buildings we passed as we entered the Baltimore area. Passing the motel that he had stayed in when he was first in Baltimore he heard Sam state "We just passed the motel Dean." Why yes Sam, yes we did. 

Dean gave a shrug "Will said we could stay with him, he said it was no big deal for him. I thought why not, its better than sleeping in crappy motel beds isn't it?" 

"You don't seem that worried about Cannibalism as a possible outcome of this visit." Sam gave him the 'if I die from this your dead to me' bitch face before reclining a little more back in his chair "How much longer, I would like to know how much longer I have to live before I have to add this trip onto my death list." 

"Death list?"

"How many times have we died Dean? I think it's a good idea to have a list."

He nodded "Point taken, but I don't think you will be needing to add this trip to that list of yours. Will just wants a little help on a case he has." Baby pulled up a long stretch of road that led into a well-forested area and sparsely populated neighborhood that looked like it was reserved for the rich snobs and money wealthy. Watching the addresses pass as he drove by he finally came across the one Will sent to him and man did Will move up in the world or more than likely this was Hannibal's house and Will is living with him now. It definitely was somewhere he could see Hannibal living, just the thought of the man sent a spike of anger down his person. Even before the incident Dean never got along with Hannibal given their limited interactions. 

Driving up the driveway he could see the sunset dyeing the sky red giving the house a more eerie vibe. He parked baby right up next to a Bentley, now that was definitely Hannibals car seeing as much as he like Will he lacked Deans love of cars. Sam seemed to have noticed that they finally came to a stop before his mouth once again came ajar "So a rich Cannibalistic friend." Sam Murmered underneath his breath. 

Climbing out of his beloved car he opened the door to the back seats where the cooler was resting in the back seat. Sam simply stood next to the Impala looking lost on what he was to do and unsure as to if he was supposed to help his brother carry a cooler of organs into a monsters domain, he doesn't blame him though. 

The sound of the front door slamming open and knocker on the door banging against its wooden frame from the sudden movement "Uncle Dee!?" A young voice shouted from the front door where both he and Sam stared the only difference was that he was grinning ear to ear.

"Hey, little Mika!" A dart of dark brown curly hair shot from the door down the steps hurling itself into his arms. Sams shocked face made him recall one small detail he forgot to add to their conversations, Wills son. Woops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Suggestions always Welcome. I chose the name Mika because it is the male form of Mischa. How am I doing so far guys?


	3. Maritus Abiit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to our humble *cough lies cough* abode, we have a dog, we have a beautiful boy, we have cute little Willy, we have organs! Where be the hubby though?!

** Sam ** 

Sam could honestly say he did not see that one coming, the boy currently grappling onto Deans leg determined not to let it escape him had to be at least four, maybe five pushing it. Dean himself didn't appear to mind the boy on his leg if anything he looked endeared by it from the smile on his face. Dean bent over setting the cooler down and trading its place with the boy now on his hip. "So who is this Dean?" he asked but already had a good idea of who this child belonged to given the fact they were at his friends 'Mansion' and seemed to know Dean judging by the title of Uncle he received. 

"Oh this little brat is Mika, Will's boy" the term brat was said with endearment opposite to the actual meaning of the word. The boy looked up at Sam with startling dark brown eyes, dark enough they seemed to have taken a maroon tint to them.

"Who this?" Mika pointed towards him with a curious but slightly unnerving calculating look in his eyes.

"Ahh, this is my brother Sam," Dean told the little guy whos small face brightened up at that. 

"You have a brother?! Wow, Papa said one day I might have a brother!" his face scrunched up a little bit "Or a sister." 

"Ya Sammy is my little brother." Dean gestured over at him before sending him a glare that said it all 'introduce yourself dammit'. 

"Hey Mika, it's nice to meet you." he introduced himself, not knowing what else to do until Mika reached out a hand. At first, he thought it was him saying he wanted to be held but with Dean tilted his head and mouthing the words 'shake his hand' to him he finally caught on and shoot the little guy's hand.

"Well, it seems you ruined your surprise, Mika." A calm but gentle voice stated from the door, he took his attention away from the boy to finally meet who he was guessing was Will. The young man didn't seem like he was suited for his environment dressed in a blue flannel button down and dark jeans. Coming down the steps the boy smiled gleefully at the man. 

"Dada! You didn't tell me Uncle Dee was coming!" Now looking between the two there was no mistaking the parentage of Mika. While Mika had dark brown eyes and Will had steel blue ones other than that there were nearly no dissimilarities between the two. Both sharing curly brown hair though Will's hair was tamer than Mika's wild curls framing his round face. 

Looking at the boy Will grinned "That's why it was a surprise." Turning from Mika Sam seemed to have finally gained the attention of Will. "And you must be Dean's brother Sam." Will stretched out his hand for him to shake, his eyes focused just below where eye contact could be made but to the untrained eye, it looked like an unwavering gaze.

"That would be me, and you must be Will Graham?" 

"Yes, that would be me," 

"No one else could wear flannels during this time of the year except for you," Dean interjected, his laughter infectious to Mika whom also joined in laughing. 

"Both you and your brother are wearing flannels too." He slyly shot back with a slight twitch of the lips to give off a smile. Will's gaze fell to the ground finding the cooler that had been abandoned upon the driveway, pursing his lips looking mildly concerned. "And it seems Dean must have caught you up to speed on our, well lifestyle per say?" nodding to Will seemed to lessen the downward curve of his lips. 

"Dada I wanna eat, can Uncle Dee and Uncle Sam come eat with us? Please!" Mika interrupted the silence looking from Will to the rest of the group. Sam felt his heart do a little pitter patter until he remembered the organs on the ground. Was this child like unto his parents, hold that thought how is his parents both male?! He looks like he is definitely Will's son, does that mean there was a surrogate mother or how did this happen?

"I believe we should let them settle first, shouldn't we? It would be impolite if we didn't." Will asked raising an eyebrow and that seemed to settle Mika down, wiggling out from Deans arms and Dean letting go not entirely willingly Mika made it back onto the ground. 

"Will this one time I might have to request a vegetarian meal from Hannibal and definitely one for my brother here." Dean joked giving Sam a hard Slap on the Jack that was definitely where a wound from the latest hunt was and definitely on purpose. Scooping up the cooler from the ground Dean shot Will a smile but it dimmed noticing the discomfort in the air. Both members of the household and taken on a tense atmosphere. 

"Papa was rude so he's away for a while," Mika answered looking down at the ground where his feet where entertaining themselves with a small pebble kicking it around. 

"Mika why don't you go get cleaned up for Dinner while Dada helps our guests to their rooms." It wasn't a request and Mika seemed to have gotten that, giving a wave and a perky little goodbye he ran back inside. Once he was out of view Will let out a deep sigh he must have been holding in before giving them his attention again. "Do you need help taking anything inside?" Will asked.

Dean gave a simple shrug "Just need to grab out the duffle from the trunk really. And as you can see we came bearing gifts." Dean lifted the cooler up for emphasis.

Grabbing the duffle out of the trunk Sam followed both of them up the steps of the house, he could almost sense Dean's want to ask questions coming from Dean but at least he has enough sense in him to wait to ask those questions. The house, if that's what they wanted to call it, was beyond Sams wildest dreams. It was like something he would dream about when he wanted to grow up to be a lawyer, to be able to have a home, to have nice things and not move around from motel to motel. Though the decor didn't seem to suit Will it still had some warmth to it. That was when the barking started, down the tall staircase came a furry ball of golden energy. The dog jumped up along Deans leg going from sniffing his and Deans hands and wagging his tail. 

"I see Winston is still up and going. I was beginning to wonder why it was so quiet in here." Dean gave a good scratch to the Winstons head. Sam could almost overlook the fact that they were literally walking around in a Cannibals household, it all seemed too normal, a dog, a child, family dinners. It was all surreal and Will and Mika looked human enough, nothing to suggest otherwise. Sam almost wished he had brought in salt and his gun but seeing as that might not make him a very good guest he decided he would have to live without it. 

"Ya the others found good homes but Winston here couldn't bear to leave my side and well, Hannibal wasn't going to stop me from keeping my dog if he knew what was good for him. Couldn't keep all of them though, who knows what Hannibal would do with all that hair everywhere." Will grinned "Now I will take the goods to the kitchen, Dean you know where the guest rooms are so I can trust you will be able to find it. Without breaking anything this time that is. It was good meeting you Sam, see you both in a little bit." 

"Hey that was one time!" laughing Will left them standing at the base of the stairs, Dean turning to him he had a grin on his face "He's a pretty nice guy once you get to know him trust me on this Sammy." 

"He seems pretty normal, normal enough for a slightly anti-social guy but not a monster by any means." 

"You think that's him being anti-social, here I was thinking how great he's been doing. For someone who was into a werewolf you should try to look past it just a little maybe." there was no sarcasm in Dean's voice, it made him wonder what Will must have been like beforehand "And Mika, man that kid has really grown into himself. Last time I saw him was maybe a month before I have and picked you up from Stanford he was only maybe a year old. But Sam trust me when I say I have never seen a chubbier baby than him." 

Trying to visualize Mika as a little round baby wasn't hard, the kid still had his baby fat on him and round rosy cheeks to match it, what really stuck in Sams mind though was the lack of the other father figure. Dean didn't seem like he was overly fond of the guy just from the conversation in the car but he didn't make it seem like he was an absent father or husband. "What did it mean when Mika said Hannibal was sent away?" 

Dean looked equally concerned rubbing the back of his head "I'm actually not sure, I haven't heard anything about this from Will. I don't see Hannibal as a guy who would just up and leave, you want to see territorial? You haven't seen Hannibal around Will it's like trying to take away your rabbit food away from you. All you get is a pissed Sam from that outcome." Dean grinned before turning his back to him and walking up the flight of stairs. Following him to the second floor and down the hall, which was as elegant as the rest of the house, he passed a picture hanging on the wall. 

"Hey Dean is this Hannibal?" he asked. The picture was a family photo with Will and a newborn Mika sitting on Wills lap while he rested in an elegant dark leather armchair. Standing beside them in the picture was a tall and built man who looks like the opposite of Will with cruel features that looked like his face was cut from stone wearing a hideous plaid suit. A smirk rested on his lips like it was naturally there, his eyes though. He could see where Mika got his eyes as they both had matching maroon orbs staring back at him. 

"Ah yes that the dick with horns right there. Careful with his puns though they are not always meant for just humor. " Dean laughed uneasily continuing down the hall. 

**Will **

Taking the cooler into the kitchen felt like a weight being pulled off his shoulder. He placed the cooler gently onto the countertop and unloaded the saran wrapped organs, at least two heart's, a kidney, and a few other unidentifiable ones proving that they weren't removed from the body by someone with skills in this field, someone like Hannibal. His fingers shook as gently prepared the organs to be sliced and placed in the freezer. His nails slowly elongating and the skin at the tips of his fingers began to tingle and darken in color. 

When was the last time he had eat, probably a little bit before Hannibal was taken into custody? It was too risky to go out and hunt for food now that the FBI was keeping an eye on him and his family. Risky actions were what landed Hannibal incarcerated, to begin with, he just has to wait for them to find him innocent. Just like him, Hannibal will take the claim of him being framed, true last time it was true and Hannibal hadn't meant to frame him but honestly if he didn't know what he was how was he supposed to know those were courting gifts? If it wasn't for a certain agent Starling they wouldn't be having this trouble, Will could be angry with her though. She was doing her job, just like how Will is going his job and she's a bright girl, after all, she found enough evidence that Jack is holding Hannibal who knows where. Hopefully not with Chilton if he knows whats good for both of them. Will just has to wait this out and have enough food to feed Mika, he had seen what a malnurated Ravenstag looked like, hell he suffered from it for the majority of his life. 

"Dada?" a soft voice from behind pulled him from his thought. Turning away from the meat he stared at the greatest thing Hannibal had given him, his boy's bright eyes looked up at him with an inquisitive look on his face as his gaze flickered over to the cooler. 

"Yes, dear?" He could see Hannibal in those eyes staring at him, looking through his very being. 

"When is Papa coming home, he loves having Uncle Dean over for dinner. He said so himself!" Mika got so much from his father and sadly he also got his puns even if he didn't know what he is implying yet.

"He's coming home after they settle some matters about your father's behavior. I am sure they are just having a mix-up dear. But look Dean brought some food for dinner, just like the kind papa cooks." The boys face brightened and lit up. 

"Did you know that Sam is Uncle Deans brother!?"

"Yes I did know this, though he is definitely taller than him, isn't he?" Will patted the counter next to him before Mika climbed up on it, heaven knows he's glad Hannibal isn't here to see his countertop used as a seat. 

"He's like a giant Dada, he might be taller than Papa!" Mika exclaimed throwing his hands up to demonstrate. Will ruffled Mika's hair before turning back to the meat he was preparing. "Dada your hands say you're hungry again." Mika pointed to the fading dark tips of his fingers.

"Don't worry pup we've got plenty of food to go around." Will murmured. He really needed a way to speed up the process of getting Hannibal out and declared innocent but first, he needs to work on the case Jack gave him. After all, that's why he called Dean over, to begin with, not that it wasn't an absolute joy to have him over and to see him again it's just something's in his life take priority over his hunter friend. Dragging his mind away from his growing list of problems he set out to create dinner, two plates with packaged meat, the others with store-bought goods. Hell, he needed Hannibal back in the kitchen before he nearly burns it down again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback always welcome!  
> So here we have it, a little background about why Hannibal is gone and we got a little Mika time so Yay!  
> How did I do!?   
> Oh, and Kudos are always welcome!


	4. Prandium quattuor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answers at last! Oh and Look Willy made some dinner for all of you! Sammy though ain't liking what he hearing though, like Dean what the hell you thinking again.

** Will ** 

Place the food on the table Will couldn't help but be proud of the dinner he put together, granted its nothing compared to what Hannibal would make but it got the job done. Mika followed close behind him as he set the table talking about all things from pre-school to how he and Winston played pirates in the yard today with Abigail. Abigail had volunteered to babysit for him once the news of Hannibal's incarceration got around, she has been nothing but a blessing when it came down to that even though there was that whole stage of Hannibal making him think he fed him Abigail's ear. Hell knows how long it took him to get over the fact that Abigail was alive let alone it hadn't been her ear he had eaten. 

"Then Abigail failed to catch me so I got all the chocolate- errr I mean gold treasure!" Mika exclaimed.

"She gave you candy, naughty girl." He teased after placing Dean and Sams plates on the opposite side of the table. 

"She gave me gold dada just gold." Mika tried to cover up but his smiling face told me otherwise.

"Whatever you say little pup. Now hop up onto your chair while I go get something for us to drink." He instructed while turning back to the kitchen.

"I want chocolate Milk." Mika exclaimed from the dining room "Oh I meant to say please can I have some Chocolate Milk!"'

Grabbing milk and chocolate syrup which was also a new addition to the house after Hannibal left, he knows Hannibal would never allow such a disgrace to chocolate reside next to his handcrafted drinks. Thinking of Hannibal made a wound in Wills' heart reopen, the part of him that craves his husband, mate, and partner. It was a normal Sunday afternoon when the police cars rolled up and Jack and Clarice got out of one of the police cars. They didn't have the decency to wait tell Mika was in bed or inside. No, they took Hannibal down to the ground and threw some handcuffs on him while they were outside sitting on the porch watching Mika play with Winston. He could recall Mika running over to him, looking frightened and confused as Mika watched men he didn't know take his papa away. Hannibal retained his calm demeanor but his eyes were furious about the humiliation of the display and the anger from the tears it put in his son and mates eyes. 

Jack just stood by and watched the entire thing, Jack had put his full trust into Hannibal and his face said all the betrayal he felt. They had nothing on Will but that didn't stop the reporters such as Freddie from coming to their house and harassing to the point of exhaustion. Will watched as they threw Hannibal into a police car, Hannibal looking through the Window to his family he only gave them a nod for reassurance, him being an elegant dick as always. 

"Hey Will do you need any help in here with the food? Cause man I am starving." Deans voice cut him out of his thoughts and back to reality where his empathy had taken him away from. 

"Oh uh no just grabbing something for Mika to drink. Do you and your brother prefer water, wine, or beer? Though I will spare you both from Hannibal's beer and wine if you do choose those." He smiled slightly finishing off creating the chocolate milk. 

"Bring out the beer Willy." Dean laughed returning to the dining room.

He could hear all three of them in the dining room talking and it only grew louder as he came back from the kitchen with the drinks balancing in his arms, he loves Dean as a friend but sometimes he needs to be slightly more considerate all things considering. As he came back into the dining room thankfully Dean and Sam were in the right seats with the meat that was well non-human, to say the least, or whomever Dean got the meat from. 

"Oh let me help with that!" Sam stood up from his seat closest to the head of the table and grabbed to glasses of beer for him and Dean while I handed Mika his chocolate milk and placed my glass of water in front of my seat. 

"So Mika how old are you now bucko?" Dean asked.

Mika taking a drink of milk from his smaller glass raised up four fingers. "Wow! No way your almost an adult." Sam laughed talking his seat once again. 

Will taking his seat smiling as he listened to Mika and Sam tease each other back and forth. "So whats for dinner Will?" Dean asked looking over his plate of meat and salad, Sam finally taking note of the dinner also looked skeptical of the meal before them and looked like he didn't dare pick up his fork and knife. 

"Nothing fancy like what Hannibal makes-"

"That's perfectly fine with me!" Dean interrupted smiling.

"But its heart braised in red wine and sliced into thin slices while being smoked over the stove, Venison heart for you and your brother. I may not have Hannibals cooking skills but smoking meat is something I know how to do." Will took his seat at the left side of the table next to the empty head of the table where Hannibal would normally sit. 

"It's yummy meat Uncle Dee!" Mika assured him as he grabbed his fork and popped a small bite size piece of meat into his mouth. 

Sam looked at the plate like it had silently offended him while Dean took it like a man and definitely ate like one taking large bites and avoiding the greens on the other side of the plate. Dinner passed by with Dean and Sam asking Mika questions about pretty much everything, Dean eating some of Sams meat while Sam took care of his salad. Time passed in a tense but warm atmosphere, the tenseness coming from Sam who looked far from comfortable and looked like he had many places he wished he could be instead. By the time it was nine o'clock the plates were cleared and Mika was dosing off, all the excitement of his Uncles showing up must have worn him out. 

"Mika it looks like it must be bedtime little one." Will stood from his seat and reached down picking up Mika from his seat who didn't put up much of a fight beside some slight whining. Mika tucked his head under his and waved goodnight to Sam and Dean and accepted it was time to go to bed after Dean reassured him that they would still be here tomorrow. He turned to the both of them "I will be back in a minute after I put him to bed." Leaving those two alone and hopefully be able to ease off some of Sams tension when he comes back or who knows he will probably make it worse.

** Sam** 

Sam thought when he mentioned they were having heart for dinner he though his own heart was going to give out. The way Dean so thoroughly accepted and believed that he wasn't being served the very heart that he brought with him was astounding- astoundingly stupid of him. He doesn't even know what kind of creatures they are let alone trust Will as a person no matter how freakishly adorable his son was or how fluffy the dog was!

"Damn Sammy I can't recall the last time I had Venison, wait it was in Ohio and it was a venison burger," Dean recalled as he leaned farther back into his chair looking far too relaxed for the situation. 

"No offense Dean but how can you be so calm!?" Sam hissed trying not to make too much noise.

"Look Sam-"

"Don't you look, Sam, me. We are literally in the Den of a Cannibal and that is all the information you have given me, there could be numerous things Will and his son could be that could easily kill us with how poorly prepared we are!"

"Coming from the guy who slept with a demon knowingly and drank her blood." Dean shot back and he would be telling a lie if he said that didn't hurt. 

"It looks like you guys have started without me." Will startled them both by walking into the room. He took his seat once again and looked at both of them expectantly "I'm guessing your brother has questions before we can even get to the reason I called you here so let's get those out of the way now." Will pinched the bridge of his nose trying it seemed to drive the sleep away from his eyes. 

He took this as an opening "What are you exactly?" he aimed straight at the point and Will looked confused glancing from him to Dean. 

"You didn't tell him and he just excepted that I must eat Werewolf Organs or something?" Will asked sounding slightly amused but altogether done with all of this. 

Dean tried to come off nonchalant by shrugging and Saying "I didn't feel like it was my place to tell him."

To this Will sighed running his hands through his curly hair slightly tossing it out of place " Well I guess now is the best time to tell you then. We are what you might call Ravenstag." 

Sam leaned forward, he hadn't heard of these before and that didn't put him at all at ease. How was he supposed to defend himself from something he didn't even know existed!? "A Ravenstag? What exactly is that?"

Dean kept quiet through the exchanges probably figuring it out that it was best to just sip his beer and let Will explain. "Have you heard of a Wendigo?" 

"Of course me and Dean fought off one a while back."

"We are part of the same family." Will stated simply like it was a well-known fact.

"Same Family? You look nothing like one and I don't know if you've met one but they are not sociable creatures and would much rather live in the mountains and eat people than sit and communicate like a human being while eating people." He continued exasperated at the thought of the man before him being anywhere related to a Wendigo.

"Think of a Ravenstag as the evolved version of a Wendigo. We are pretty much human, besides the fact that we must consume human flesh or some other form of flesh for us to sustain our health. Though we can change forms we just know its better to look human while trying to blend into society." he sounded slightly amused by the whole exchange.

Sam was taking notes in his mind trying to picture and understand all that Will was saying. "So you can change? Why not just become vegetarians if you are trying to blend in?"

"Hannibal would find that to a putrid idea." Will laughed "But really we must or our bodies fail us. I know first hand, my mother was a Wendigo as far as I can tell and just left me with my very human father. I never knew what I was but I never had energy and my body was malnourished from childhood to adulthood to the point CPS was called several times on my father whenever I went to school. Then there is the fact that the mind also deteriorates and you start to fall off the edge of sanity." Will's voice was solemn and grave.

Sam could only imagine what it must have been like for him, to not know what you were, to always be ill and sickly and his father unable to do anything about it because he was as ignorant as Will was. "But your other form what is it like?"

"Big and scary." Will answered simply trying to put an end to that topic before adding "Think angry black deer man."

And Sam did try to think and imagine but found his imagination lacking. "So how did you find out that you were, well not human to say the least."

"Oh, Sammy that's pretty much the equivalent to the 'how did you meet your man' story you just opened up there." Dean laughed trying to lighten the mood and it appeared to have worked on Will who grinned bashfully ducking his head. 

"Hannibal knew the moment I walked into the door, unbeknownst to me that Ravenstags give off a kind of smell, a sent, to one another so that they may know their kind. From then on he proceeded to court me in the ways of the Ravenstag. So pretty much he started killing people and making displays out of them to garner my attention." Will finished nonchalant.

"What?!"

"I didn't know this and working for the FBI I was instructed to profile this case and for the protection of my Sanity Hannibal was assigned to be my so-called therapist." 

"Dean, Hannibal is not only a Cannibal but also a murder?!" he turned to look at his brother who had the audacity to look sheepish.

"Dean and Hannibal made an agreement after he helped me and Hannibal get back together that he will only kill other 'monsters' for his meat," Will explained but it didn't make it easier to wrap his mind around how Dean could be so okay with this.

"And Dean got you too back together how?" He knew his brother and his brother was no matchmaker, let alone a monster matchmaker.

"Hannibal thought I was just leading him on by accepting his tributes and going along with his banter so he had me framed for murder and after I got out; due to the fact Dean helped prove I was innocent by providing an alibi with him, Hannibal tried to gut me. Dean caught onto the fact that 'hey this guy might not get your into him' and stopped that from happening. Two years later I and Hannibal are parents and Mika D. Lector is born. "

Sam's brain momentarily stopped working before it rebooted "Question on Mika's conception?" 

Now, Will blushed "Let me guess, a question about how two men conceived a child?" Sam nodded in response "Well the Ravenstag come in only two sexes which in this case is different from gender, there are carriers and a provider's. You could be male or female to be a carrier and the same goes for being a provider, you could also be a male or a female. But the carrier is the one who has the baby and provider is well the one that puts it there. But this is why there are so few Ravenstag's" Wills words started coming out a little faster and his blush didn't fade. 

So that answered that question but at the same time made him so different from other creatures he has encountered. It was almost like the pack dynamic of werewolves and vampires yet it changes their ability to bear children. "Imagine the pornos that could be made from this." Dean laughed and both Sam and Will shared the look of uneasiness at the idea.

"What do you mean there are only a few Ravenstag's?"

"Well feeding yourself as a Ravenstag is hard as it is, you have to keep a low profile while hunting for meat. Imagine taking on a mate to care for, that's doubling the number of hunts you have to do and then imagine if you and your mate have a child. That is just more meat you have to hunt for. I believe the amount of Ravenstags in the world is down the double digits."

That actually did make a whole lot of sense, it's how most nature works, where animals can only produce enough offspring that their environment can sustain. "That explains why Hannibal is so possessive of you Will" Dean stated.

"It is also how Hannibal got caught." Will sighed, this caught Deans attention.

"Ya I wanted to ask about that but here I was hoping you had finally given that snobby dick the booty and got to keep the house," Dean grumbled.

Ignoring his brother's comment, he asked: "How did he get caught?"

"Mika is in a delicate stage right now where he needs the most nutrition he can get, I missed out on this as a child and in regards to Ravenstag health, I am actually stunted because of that. Hannibal wanted to make sure everyone was fed properly but most of all Mika, he hunted almost every other week and some of the people were attached to his work life. Thus leading miss Clarice to his office while he was gone and finding evidence in his drawings. I never said I married a humble man but he didn't need to sketch his kills!"

It was so much to take in, it was like seeing another side of monsters, a more natural side of things. Where everything they did wasn't with malice intent but just due to nature. It's similar but not really to him and Dean hunting to kill off monsters to protect people these Ravenstags kill off monsters and people to feed and live another day. It was unreal but here was the proof sitting before him in a flannel shirt looking like a kicked puppy. Dean though seemed like he deemed us ready to move on and coughed into his hand "So how about the reason you called Willy?"


	5. Furor Occidendum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective time! It's time to get down to business the family business *cough now the extended family aka Will cough*  
> We also get some Hannibal time so woot-woot!

** Hannibal ** 

Hannibal could say he was most definitely not having a pleasant time in Jack Crawford's care. Not only was the decor atrociously stark and plain, everything as cheaply and roughly made. But what really got Hannibal slightly annoyed was the fact that his son and mate were off on their own, alone, who was going to feed them? He had been incarcerated for quite some time and though time seemed to move sluggishly and blend together he couldn't have been gone more than a month, maybe a month and a half but he needed to get home so he might be able to provide his family with what they need. Not stuck here playing mind games, no matter how much he enjoys them, with Jack. 

He was aware they had enough to detain him and keep him in their personal jail if that is what they want to call this, while they tried to hound him for more information before his court date set to arrive in three months time. He added notes into his mind palace to be more careful and not leave his artwork where pigs could gather them. While on the topic of drawing Hannibal really needs to ask for some more paper and charcoal for him to use, they allowed him to draw due to the fact they believe he would be foolish enough to give them more to use in court. Hearing the soft clicking of heels and the soft smell of barely and soft spices like cinnamon was enough to tell him who had come to see him. 

"It is good to see you, Alana, I would offer you something to eat but I find myself lacking the ability to do so due to my living conditions." He humored her looking up from his drawing of Mika he had been working on and dusting off his hands of charcoal. Alana, however, looked far from amused with a deep frown and the look of betrayal in her eyes hadn't faded from their last visit it appears. He would be lying, which would be so very rude if he said he never found miss Alana attractive. Her scent was appealing and her body was an added boon but once Will came into his life his views change. Where Alana's scent reminds him of fall flavors and the barely of his beer, Wills scent was warm and fertile like dew in the morning and the oceans sea salt. But most of all he smelled like a home where Alana lacked that quality.

"I am not here for pleasantries Lector," Alana replied briskly holding the clipboard between her hands.

"Please Alana we are colleagues at best, would it not be more appropriate to call me by my given name?" He knew he was goading her, hoping to get a rise out of her. After all, there weren't many things to keep his mind buzzing beside his limited human interactions and his mind palace. 

"I would prefer that I didn't, given my respect for Will and his son, I have chosen not to call you other names. At least while I am on camera."

"And how are my dear Will and our son doing?" He asked with genuine concern, this was by far the longest he has been away from his son and he was anxious to get back to him as soon as possible. 

Agitation and anger lit up on Alana's face, her hands held her clipboard tight enough that her knuckles started to turn white. "How could something like you care for them?! You betrayed Wills trust and I hope your son grows up far away from you." Alana was passionate in all things Hannibal had to give her that and if her passion lies with protecting the two most important people in his world then he couldn't be terribly angry with her. 

Ignoring her outburst no matter how disrespectful it was "Now, what do I owe this visit?"

"Will has taken on the serial kidnapping and murder case that has been going on, I am sure you heard of it before you were incarcerated. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if you knew the perpetrator and have Sunday dinner with them." Scowling at Alana's language he thought back to the news stories leading up to his capture. He did, in fact, recall the events, it was truly bland and so simple in comparison to his designs. Though it makes him wonder how he chose who the killer was taking and who they were killing. 

"I take it you don't approve of this much like me." Hannibal at first loved seeing Will do his job and to become the monsters in men but once realizing it was damaging his mongoose rather than strengthening him he had put it to a stop. Of course, it took some convincing on Will's end but nothing makes a more compelling reason to get out a dangerous situation is the idea of a child. 

"That could be the only thing that we agree with. But why I am here is because Will came in with two their men that Jack authorized that he could consult with if he took the case." Alana looked confused and for a moment so was Hannibal. Who would his dear Will trust enough to allow them into his life and to consult with them? Then it hit him.

"Were they wearing Plaid?" 

Alana's look of surprise was occupied with a nod. 

"Ah, that would be a dear close friend of Will's, in I am willing to bet they introduced themselves as Dean and Sam." Hannibal mused, he remembered Dean talking about his brother Sam whenever he would come around and it would only make sense that's who he is traveling with. Then a sense of dread set in, them appearing and Will needing their help does not mean anything pleasant with this case. It means that the plain and tasteless murder wasn't human. 

He was silent for a little while ignoring Alana's prompts for more information on the two before he returned his attention to her "When can I get my visitation with Will?"

** Dean ** 

"I've got to say Will you got some nice tools here." Dean whistled as they walked through the lab. Neither of them at dinner last night could find any links between the attacks just from pictures. So Willy made a call to his big boss and got them access to the lab where the bodies of the victims were being held. And man was it nice to be let into a facility without having to use false ID's. Sam though, Sam's face was priceless. He looked like he had just walked into a candy store looking at everything and anything. 

"And you work here?" Sams' voice asked in wonder.

Will shrugged flipping the clothe of the latest victim "I am just a profiler, not even a real agent but ya I used to before Mika was born." 

Dean looked down at the corpse, male, white, looked about earlier thirties, brown hair, the perfect example of a lumberjack beard. "And when did this woodsman kick the bucket?" he asked. 

Sam looked over the file they were given by Will's boss before Will demanded they leave the lab for them to work and shooed off any questions about him and Sam. "Funny you should say that Dean, this man actually worked at a bar called the Jacks Lumber. His name was James Eastman. He died approximately at 3:30 am in his house just outside of Fairfax Virginia. So far his wife, Marion Rigger Eastman, and his son, Daryl Eastman, are missing while he was the only one found dead at the site." Sam read over the file. 

"He looks pretty normal to me Will," he stated the man didn't have a second set of fangs so vampire is out of the question and he's getting nothing on the ghost radar. 

Will tapped his own nose "The first body Jack had me look at wasn't human or at least was around something that wasn't human from the smell of it. I suspect the perpetrator isn't human." 

Dean didn't understand much about Ravenstag instincts but that seemed like a valid reason to call. "Well then what did they smell like?" Sam asked tucking the folder back under his arm. 

"I am not sure, I don't get around much in the monster community." Will sarcastically stated pushing his glasses back up. 

Dean rolled his eyes but as he was doing so he caught something in the corner of his eye. Near the back of the neck, there was a bite mark "Hey Sam what did the say about the bite marks on the body?" Dean ran his gloved fingers over it, it felt fresh but not too fresh, maybe a day or two old.

"They concluded that it must have been from the dog that they have, it fits the bit mark almost perfectly of its breed." Sam murmured flipping the file back open and reading it over. "The cause of death was suffocation, there were also several ribs broken from the behind."

Will ran his hands around the victim's neck, there were no signs of inflammation or any form of irritation that would because of suffocation. "This wasn't done out of hate if anything there was disgust but he was just an ordinary man in its way." Will declared, it still creeped him out a little bit when Will did that but then again it had its uses. 

Sam looked over at me with a questioning look but I just gave him a thumbs up. "But this, this wasn't a dog." Will ran his fingers across the bite mark. "I know dogs, this had human intentions. The need to mark, to claim, to own. A dog is a companion, a wolf though, a wolf seeks to claim a pack."

"Why does it always have to be werewolves!?" Dean whined catching what Will was saying.

"No Dean, he's saying this bitemark was made before he the date he was killed," Sam explained.

Silence echoed in the lab before Will broke it "His wife, she's a werewolf. Meaning her son is most likely one." It was like everything for once in Deans head, someone was taking supernatural creatures. Nothing good came from the gathering of supernatural creatures, well besides a damn fine looking angel but besides that nothing but trouble for all of them. 

"Well, shit," was all Dean could muster out.

"If we take a look at the other bodies and files I am sure we will find something that connects them to a Supernatural being. The real question is who would have the strength to take on these many supernatural beings. I mean looking at the files there are around twenty people missing. And then why is the other question?" Sam mused to himself. If Dean could put his money on anything he would say either Demons or Gods for a profile like this. 

"The circumference area where the attacks are happening are expanding, moving outwards." Will pointed out.

"So they are looking for something then, like the holy grail of monsters or just creating a toy soldier army of monsters?" Dean threw his hands up.

"Oh hey, who's the good looking giant." And that's when a pretty woman with a name tag reading 'Beverly' walked into the lab looking at all three of them. 

"Oh hi." Sam raised his hand in an awkward wave.


	6. Viridis Monstra Luscus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly, Alana, and Crowley oh my! We have some new players! And not all of them are going to make everyone happy.

**Will**

"Soooo are you going to introduce me to your friends Will?" Beverly asked joining the group of men around the bodies. Making sure she was close to Sam though, bless Sam and his doomed existence for attracting Beverly. Though a dear friend, in fact, the only friend he could call upon besides Dean she had a tendency to flirt as bad as her humor. 

Dean, on the other hand, seemed to take her confidence in strides and reached over across his brother to shake hands "Dean Chesterton." I had to contain the need to roll my eyes at the totally obvious alias, and judging Beverly's face aka the 'why are you lying to me face' she directed at Will she wasn't buying it either. Replying with her own name before turning to Sam with a raised eyebrow and an outstretched hand. 

"Sam Chesterton" Sam managed to get out past the flush on his cheeks, well maybe Beverly might have a chance with the younger Winchester. 

"Well don't you two sound like characters from some sort of angsty teen film." She replied taking her hand back before turning to him.

Will shrugged well four heads are better than three, even if one head of them was focused on flirting with another head. "These are my colleagues Dean and Sam Winchester. " He corrected them and when they both looked at him like he had just announced it to the world. 

"Dude!-"

"Will you can't just-"

"Ahh well that makes sense, I thought these two looked familiar, especially you handsome." She sent a wink Sams way. Both looking confused by either her lack of reaction of in Sams case her reaction to the news. 

"Beverly is aware of the other types of people you deal with." He explained taking off his glasses and placing them into his coat pocket before rubbing the area a headache decided to appear. 

"Ya, my mom was a total witch, in more ways than one if you know what I mean." Beverly further explained waving her hand about. 

That seemed like an explanation enough for the two Winchesters. Before long we caught her up on the situation, though not without some lumberjack jokes of her own and none of which he would want to be said around his son. "So how does it feel standing in a room with a witches daughter and a Ravenstag surrounding a dead lumberjack who married a wolf?" Beverly asked 

Dean looked amused and Sam just laughed lightly "I wish I couldn't say I have seen weirder but have you ever seen an angel flirt?" Sam asked and that was enough to make Dean freeze and slap Sam in retaliation. 

"Really Dean, an angel and you forgot to mention this?" Will asked amused, well at least it wasn't a demon. 

**Alana**

To say her relationships right now are a mess would be an understatement. In the beginning, she viewed Will as a friend at best, a man in need of her help, a man who was lost at worst. 

Later down the road he was a challenge, a nuisance if she were to word it harshly. Her relationship with Hannibal changed from colleagues to lovers, to now the nuisance in their relationship is his husband and they now have a child together. 

Even after all that she can't be angry at Will, he is as much a victim of Hannibal as the decaying Chesapeake victims were. Will and she were both led on by Hannibal only Will still had some use. At least that is what she has concluded from her talks with Hannibal behind glass walls. Will and his son were innocent. 

At least that is what she kept repeating to herself as she walked down the halls to the labs. She had to convince Will to drop the case. If Hannibals almost nonexistent reaction to hearing Wills friends showing up was anything to go by then he was in danger, even without his reaction, going back into the field would be detrimental to Will in the state that he's in. 

Cracking open the door to the lab she was met with a sound that shouldn't be associated with dead bodies (unless Brian and price were involved), laughter.

"So you're telling me, Will here once stole a dog from a crime scene?!" A voice she couldn't recognize laughed and another voice joined in. 

Wills voice cut them off "Beverly this is why we don't invite you over for dinner. You're the equivalent to a storytelling mother." 

"Well heaven forbid I do not try some of Hannibals cooking. " Agent Katz grumbled. 

Pushing the door fully open she was greeted with the sight of Agent Katz and Will standing around a decaying corpse with two unfamiliar men. The room went silent at her arrival signally that she was both interrupting something and was clearly unwanted. 

"Are you sure these aren't the public labs?. I mean not really a private place is it Willy?" The shorter of the two asked leaning against the table. The nickname means that Will is at least on friendly terms with him even without the laughter that was in the room before she entered telling her that. Coming to the conclusion based upon the plaid and the way Will is addressed familiarly these two must be the Dean and Sam that Hannibal had spoken about. The ones that really seemed to make even Hannibal concerned. 

Will looked up not meeting her eyes but it was close enough for someone like Will she supposed. "Ah, Alana." Wills soft voice said those two words like it would explain his shorter friends question. His eyes flickered over to her clipboard then back up finally meeting her eyes. His eyes bore into her soul deep blue and full of so many emotions she couldn't begin to identify. Walking over to the group she first looked down at the map they had laid out and then to the victim on the table before acknowledging everyone at the table.

"I take it you just got done talking to Hannibal," Will stated and that seemed to draw everyone's attention. 

"What makes you say that?" she asked shifting her stance to hold the clipboard closer to her body. 

"Given the fact you have his name on that clipboard of yours I don't really know." A sarcastic reply came from the shorter male. 

She sighed to herself before nodding "Will I know this is hard for you but I need you to drop this case, as much as I hate to agree with Hannibal he also agrees with me on this matter." She looked back down to the map not wanting to look into Wills' eyes. Worried that she might see something she cants unsee. 

"He's a monster Will, there's enough evidence that he will not be getting out in the near or far future. But one thing for sure, there is something about this case he wants you to stay away from. A monster scared of another monster is nothing to take lightly." 

The dots on the map slowly spread outwards from the center of Baltimore to expand outwards, odd. It was almost like a pattern. Towards the edges of Baltimore is where the patterns of victims houses become more narrow. Like they were a funnel leading somewhere.

"Hey lady I don't particularly like Hannibal from what I have heard as much as the next guy but I know one thing, you don't go around talking about your friend's husband like that." The taller stranger of the two stated folding his arms and not looking too pleased with her comment, luckily it wasn't him she was trying to talk out of taking a case.

Will folded his arms "Hannibal is concerned as every spouse should be. But he has nothing to worry about. This is just another simple case, I havent had to use my empath yet either." He tried to explain. 

Still those dots on the map had her puzzled and judging by the agents katzs interest in the map instead of her and Wills conversation she seemed to also find something note worthy. 

**Hannibal** 

If he tried hard enough to forget about the growling pain in his stomachs and the increase of worry that he had not yet wanted to address he could slip into his mind palace. There he could sit in his library with Mika in his arms reading to him in his mother tongue. 

While Will would sit beside him resting and enjoying the peace of the moment. Moments where there was nothing to hide and not cases for dear Will. But like Hannibal said, if he tried hard enough. 

The air around him felt tense and steadily grew colder, the smell of sulfur assaulted his sense of smell. Sitting up from his cot he tensed looking around the empty room. It had been a long time sense he himself had come across a demon, though Will had only a year or two ago. Even longer since he had been confronted by one. 

" Dr. Hannibal Lector," an accented voice purred, probably Celtic originated. Before him appeared a short aged man, but he didn't have to smell the retched stench of sulfur coming from him to tell that he was a demon. 

How peculiar for one to visit him in his hour of need. "It seems you know my name yet I do not recall ever meeting you." Hannibal stood taller than the demon and made note to hold his shoulders in a form of superiority. 

" Ah yes how rude of me. Names Crowley" the man gave a mocking form of bow before coming to stand directly in front of Hannibal. 

Crowleys eyes swept around his cage." Though I must admit, it is suprising to see a Ravenstag cowed into a small cage so willingly without a fight."

" I have my reasons. Though I feel that I am at a disadvantage, I am ill prepared as a host. Not even able to provide you with a simple meal." He sighed at the loss but in actuality he never let his eyes leave the demon circling his cage. Demons don't just show up for a 'meet and greet' like Will would put. 

The demon huffed "I prefer the smell of roasted flesh to stay at home if you know what I mean Doc. Though you can make up for that with an itty bitty little thing" Hannibal highly doubt it would be something he would consent to give the look the demon was giving him. 

"And that would be if I may ask?" Before his amswer came the demon appeared in his cage. He would blame the lack of substantial food for his delayed reaction that ended up with him pinned to the wall. 

It felt like a belt had wrapped its way around his throat "Now doc we are going to play a little game where you sit- well stand there like a good little stag while I get what I came here for. " Crowley smiled pulling out a knife from his over coat and sliding it up Hannibals arms. It was of no use struggling while under his control. 

The knife slid his arm sleeve upwards tell his biceps were showing. Dipping against the skin, not moving an inch or letting a single sound that could please the demon, the knife slid into his arm drawing blood. The thick river almost dark as the night sky dripped from his arm. That's when the really struggling began. Hannibal knew of only one thing that a ravenstags blood was used for. 

"Hush hush while Crowley collects the good okay?" A bottle appeared into the demons hand and began collecting the fluid. The demon ran his other hand through Hannibals hair before tugging tight and bringing his head back in a painful tug. His magic forcing him to his knees Hannibal could only stare at the offensive bottle hold his blood dangling before his face. 

Leaning down to his ear Crowley whispered "Dont worry doc I'll let Willaim know you said hello."

**Will** 

Sighing Will had to admit that things were going nowhere. Not only did Sam and Dean get off on the wrong foot with Alana but Beverly was a mess between being helpful to being a flirting monster. 

They were still talking about the map trying to pinpoint where the kidnapper or kidnappers would strike next. Of course they had to change to story a but for Alana who was not part of their side of the word. 

Feeling his phone buzz he stepped away and pulled out his phone. Seeing that it was Abigail whom he and asked to watch Mika today he thought it was better to answer it now rather than later. Like the time he had come home to find the milk was gone and they tried to call him. 

Right has he pressed the green answer button Dean looked at me grunting "Will which street did you say you lived on again?" 

The terrified voice of young Abigail filled his ears "Will there's someone in the house!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I have been preparing foe college! Thanks for your patients and love!


	7. Ad Te Usquam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep, home invasions suck. Demon Home invasions suck worse. Demon home invasions while hubby is incarcerated suck even more. 
> 
> I feel like I need to give some warnings for this chapter:** Gutting, Major character death, child endangerment, Crowley, and Wills lack of self-preservation.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovely readers! Thank you all so much for the patience and amazing comments you have given me so far! It is something that makes writing so much more enjoyable.

**Will**

Blood drained from his face as the room around him went silent and all that he could hear was his own heart rate picking up the pace to the point he could feel his head throbbing. Numbly he slid his phone into his pocket, the call had ended right after the message from Abigail was delivered. How had he not seen the pattern on the map, how had his instincts not picked up on the impending danger, why had he continued working here after all this place has taken away from him? 

"Will?" Sams' voice was like a jumpstart to an engine, flight or fight kicked in, Will turned and using a speed that could only be described as supernatural he ran down the hall ignoring the voices calling his name, ignoring the odd looks he got running down the halls of Quantico. A familiar chill started to settle into his bones, his pale skin turning to an ashy grey starting at the tips of his fingers and toes crawling along the plains of his skin to try and cover the rest. His horns were threatening to burst through his skull by the time he got to the outside of the building. 

The trill of his phone sounded from his pocket, whipping it out without looking at the id he answered, praying that it was Abigail. "Will where are you going?!" Deans voice on the other line forced a pained growl from between his lips. His eyes darting around the parking lot trying to find a place with a large amount of shade for his travel. 

"They are at my house Dean! They are there with my pup!" His damned empathy giving him a preview of everything this killer was capable of and what they could be doing to his baby at the moment. Spotting an area of shade along the line of trees that surrounded the building. 

"Will we are coming-" Wil didn't need to hear anymore, the time he was giving Dean could be used to save his son and Abigail. The two out of three people in his life who meant the most to him. His breath coming out in desperate puffs escaping his lungs. With no one in sight, he faded into shadows of the trees, feeling his body become nothing and one with the shadows all at once. LIke opening a doorway all he had to do was walk out of the other side, it was a race against whoever had decided to defile his territory. 

~~

Stepping out of the shadows cast down by the expansive trees that were lining their house, Will could smell the fear in the air like an acidic burn in his nose and down his throat. Running across the yard he swung the back door that led to the back living room nearly ripping the door off its hinges. The dark red walls of the living room looked like blood with the way the sun hit them through the large windows. The chairs a dark grey and the deep colored wood flooring, both clean and clear of anything that would make anyone suspect a home invasion. The house looked as immaculate as ever to the human eye but a Ravenstag could smell things that no one else would be able to. The smell of fear was putrid in the air almost thick enough it could suffocate, it was a young fear, one that was scared of the unknown, it was his sons fear. 

He let out a distressed call from the back of his throat. His skin nearly entirely a deep grey and claws preparing for a battle against who dared to lay a hand on his family. Keeping his footsteps light and soundless he stalked to the door exiting the lounge to the hallway where the smell of fear was coming from stronger. Slowly turning the knob of the door and making sure the door didn't creak as he opened it he steps into the hallway. The halls were as silent as the rest of the house, opening up his lungs with a deep breath he took in more of the smell he wished to never have radiated from his child.

Climbing up the staircase leading to the first floor, the bedrooms and study both resided on this floor where the smell of fear seemed to be coming from. Traveling to the end of the hallway he stopped at the door before slowly turning the handle. The door cracked was enough to tell Will that this was the right room, like a damn breaking he could pretty much taste the tears his son had shed in this room. Rage flooded his system even more so than before, he recalled all of Hannibals kills, he would make sure that whoever dared to lay their hands on his son and Abigail would wish for his mates' victim's fate. 

Sitting in his mates' chair with his feet kicked up on top of the desk was an older man in a suit that reeked of sulfur. It told him enough that he was dealing with a demon, a growl tore through his throat before he launched himself at the demon in question before a single word could be uttered. Before his claws could sink into the man's throat a force held him in motion right as his claws had reached the man's throat. The demon cocked an eyebrow, "Well I guess that's one way to greet a guest." the demons accented voice was lit with mirth at the situation. 

The force pushed him to his knees with a hard thud in front of the desk "Where are they?!" Will all but growled finding that he could at the very least speak if not move. The demon seemed to be contemplating his answer before swinging his legs off of the desk. 

"Well for the little lass, she should be just about done bleeding out on the road. They actually got farther than most do." The demon hummed while Wills' stomach lurched, he could see the two of them trying to escape driving away. He could imagine perfectly how scared both of them must have been, how desperate she must have been trying to protect the boy she had come to see as a younger brother.

He looked up to the demon willing the hateful tears from his vision, he couldn't give the other the satisfaction of seeing his pain. "My son?" Will asked feeling his stomach twist in pain. 

The demon stood walking around the desk to come to stand right in front of him, "See that is where me and you need to have an adult talk, monster to monster, about some little things."

The twisting in his stomach worsened, wetting his lips before he spoke next "Talk about what?" 

"See I have your son here, just in the panic room we found just nice and the right size for him." It was true, at least the part about the panic room. Hannibal and he had thought to create it when Mika started to give off his own beginning of a Ravenstag scent. Fearing for his territory and family to be endangered by the smell of a young and vulnerable Ravenstag they both created the room where he would be safe and protected from his scent escaping that room. Abigail wouldn't have known about it because she was only human but Mika would have. 

"Your son seemed to be a little bit of a handful for my men, you should be proud, he nearly ripped one of my men's hands off before he got into the panic room after dragging him back to the house from the little accident on the road." Crowly chuckled like this entire situation was humorous to him. "So I had to come down here because those pathetic meat sacks couldn't catch a little boy, no no they can catch other creatures just fine but when they are given the task to grab a freshly developing Ravenstag they fumble." 

Will couldn't help but smile, the panic room door was engraved with runes and lined with salt specks in its walls. Hannibal for all his planning seemed to have come through with that idea. Mika was safe, that was all that mattered at the moment. The demon seemed to have picked up on his amusement "I wouldn't be laughing little doe, the boy was just a bonus,"

That shut Will up, his mind swarmed with theories and ideas before one stood out as the truth and dread set in. He was the target, children of previous targets were only taken if they were currently home. Children that were moved out or out and about weren't sought after, they were after the adults. Taking a cursory scan of the demon he could tell many things. This Demon was comfortable in that body, a body that was well taken care of, this demon was someone who didn't do the dirty work. In a way he reminded Will of Jack with the slight way he held himself, not wanting to be the bad guy but not caring if anyone got hurt trying to get what he wanted. Swallowing hard he could feel his claws start to dig into the palms of his hands. "Who are you working for demon? Your obvious dismissal of a target and the fact you mentioned a bonus suggests you are nothing more than lets say an employee." Will asked starting up at the man, making eye contact with the man who had killed his beloved Abigail. 

"Crowley, the name is Crowley and I believe giving out details like that would be bad for business don't you?" Crowley reached down grabbing his chin staring down at him, his stare weighing my worth in his mind. A ping came from the demons pocket which the demon retrieved "Ah look at the time, we should be going don't you think?" Crowley reached into his waistcoat pocket pulling out a vial of blood. "You see little doe I visited your hubby, and I got something that's going to make our little trip all that easier." 

The blood was almost pitch black and once the top of the vial was pulled off his nose confirmed what he already knew, Hannibal's blood. "Now you really think I'm going to just come easy do you?" Will snarked, his muscles strained trying to break out of his invisible bonds. The strain was making his shifting process speed up, he could already feel the midnight feathers pushing their way through his hair follicles along his arms and legs. 

"No, but a little birdy, more like a piggy really, told me that a mates blood has some relaxing qualities lets say to it." Crowley's grip on his face tightened pushing his cheeks together to part his lips. Relaxing qualities, more like a drug used for mating and to relieve pain. His eyes darted around the room tell they landed on the small blank area of the wall where a door perfectly hidden was, where his son was safely hidden. He glanced back to Crowley as he pushed the vial up against his lips before smugly pouring it down his throat. The cool familiar feeling of the copper liquid down his throat would the last thing he could coherently recall as his eyes became glassy while the world around him because of a haze. 

"Honestly its nothing personal little doe, just business." 

**Hannibal** 

Grabbing his tray of food with shaky hands from the little push door of his cell he had to wonder how people could actually survive off of a diet without any form of protein as his jailers had taken to feeding him. They must think it fairly humorous to give a man they are trying to charge with cannibalism only vegetarian meals, not that he was a cannibal. To be cannibal one must be equal with his pray and that was something he was not. 

Lowering himself onto the edge of his bed he could only imagine the ways he would dispose of the chief who had given him this putrid garbage, he could make a nice filet mignon for Will and Mika. His heart clenched at the thought of his mate and child and his wrist throbbed from where the demon had taken his blood, taking the spoon off his try he easily snapped the rounded edges off of it creating a near harmless point. It was but a distraction, an illusion for those watching. Placing the spoon against his gut he let his claws grow. He could feel a growing fear coming from Will through their bond, he had to hurry, the demon was moving along faster than excepted.

Using his claw hidden behind the spoon he tore his stomach open ignoring the burn and pain of skin parting and blood flowing in favor of biting his lips till they bled into his mouth. A Ravenstag stored most of their organs in their upper body due to the sunken nature of their stomachs when they had shifted, this is why he would survive a simple cut like this but a human would not. The alarms around his cell blared to life as people came running down the hall. 

Do not fret dear Will, he will be there in but a moment to save him. 

**Dean**

Driving down the road like a demon was on their tail Dean was sure they broke several laws trying to get back to Baltimore. But even Dean knew that with all his driving Baltimore was around an hour away. At best he could cut that down to thirty minutes, Sam in the other seat was looking up on the map to see if there were faster ways to get there. They had both left the others in the lab without any explanation other than they might want to get some of their men down to Will's house. 

Dean knew sending a bunch of men down to Will's house would likely do nothing but he would be damned if he didn't do anything. "Dean we will get there." Sam tried to be calming but no way in hell was Dean losing any more family. 

"Sam! How far are we out?!" He asked still driving down the mostly deserted road picking up the speed as he asked. 

Sam looked back at him "Another 40 minutes Dean.-"

"Dammit, why didn't we see it sooner. I mean even then we should have been watching his house after all the thing was going after other monsters?!" Dean gripped his steering wheel tighter tell his knuckles turned white. 

"Dean from what you have told me about WIll with his whole empathy and not even he could see it I think it would be crazy if we had seen this one coming." Sams' voice was even, they were both professionals in the family business but Sam was the one who wasn't tied to the case by feelings. Will and his messed up Husband because part of his life when Sam had left him and dad for college. Then when dad left he cherished Will and their odd friendship even more, he even put up with Hannibal for Will's sake. Shit Hannibal, would skin them both and make them into something thing really fancy and ugly if either Will and Mika were harmed. 

If only he could travel like Will, if only Will had waited. Then maybe all three of them could have traveled by shadow. Then again he didn't know if you could travel with multiple people by shadow like you could flying with angels.

Wait, Angels

Muttering under his breath Dean prayed to Cas forcing all his emotions into it hoping Cas would pick up. The familiar sound of feathers sounded behind him, the same sound that filled him with such joy at anytother time. And a voice deep and calming answered "Hello Dean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait my lovelies! Don't hate me! Also, next time look forward to Castiel making a fabulous entry to my story. 
> 
> Also thinking of doing some other Hannibal crossover one-shots so give me your guys input of the following ideas if you would like to and your input is very much wanted. More ideas also welcome. 
> 
> IDEAS   
> **Hannibal/ Avengers: Hannibal is a villain and Will an agent of Sheild**   
> ** Hannibal/Supernatural: Will is fallen angel, Hannibal is his demon bf. Castiel not liking it**

**Author's Note:**

> So let me know what you guys think! I am open to Suggestions and they are very welcome!


End file.
